Surprise
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: Kaidoh has a surprise for Kamio and oh is it a surprise he will never believe!
1. Kaidohs news

Kaidoh walked through the halls of the Seigaku School. He looked like something was troubling him. But what? What could be going through the mind of our Seigaku regular, what was he hiding? "SHUT UP!" Kaidoh cried, turning towards the now frightened Eiji. "What?!" Eiji whined, pulling his arms up to his chest, cringing. "I'm only trying to be dramatic". Kaidoh hissed and began walking again. "Jeez don't be so hissy" Eiji said, walking after him.

The day went by pretty fast and tennis practice was really hot. "Man it's a hot day" Momo complained, wiping some sweat from his brow. Ryoma took a sip of water from his water bottle….or what he thought was his water bottle. He suddenly froze with a shocked look on his face. "Hmm…Echizen you ok?" Momo asked, looking over at the cat-eyed 7th grader. Then he realized Echizen was holding a water bottle and on the side of it, it said….Sadaharu Inui. Ryoma suddenly burst out of the court running for the sinks. The regulars could hear gross retching noises as their tennis prodigy threw up whatever Inui had made.

Inui of course was writing in his notebook, smiling. "Inui why do you make all those weird drinks?" Takashi asked, cringing at Sadaharus' smile. "Data", was all he said. Kaidoh hissed again and shook his head. "Ok let's hit some serves" Tezuka said, suddenly. Eiji jumped up and cheered. "OK, let's go Oishi" He literally dragged Oishi to the farthest court. Kaidoh and Fuji ended up at the closest court, near Tezuka. When Echizen finally came back, he took the middle court with Taka.

Kaidoh looked as if he was ready to fall over. "Hmm….Kaidoh are you alright?" Fuji asked, his eyes opened up to slits. Kaidoh looked up at his senpai and nodded. "Fine let's play" he said, he stood at the ready. Fuji served the ball, quickly down the court. Kaidoh was about to hit it when….his stomach clenched and tightened. Kaidoh fell to the ground in pain as he clutched his stomach. "Kaidoh!" Fuji cried, alarming the others. "What's wrong?" Taka asked, bending down to Kaidohs level. "Are you gonna die Mamushi?" Momo asked. "MOMO!!" Eiji cried, hitting Momo with his racket. "What?" Momo said rubbing where Eiji hit him. "My stomach…" Kaidoh choked out, he was cringing at the pain. Inui out of nowhere leaned down and started to push on Kaidohs stomach. "What the HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" Kaidoh cried, apparently he wasn't in that much pain.

"Hmm…it seems you are having a contraction." Inui said, out of the blue. Everyone looked at him confused. "Contraction?" Oishi asked. Eiji did his little "Nya?" thing. Kaidoh got up as soon as the pain went away. He began to walk towards the gate without a word. "Kaidoh" came a voice from behind him. Kaidoh stopped and made a "meep…" noise. "What are you hiding?" Tezuka asked. Kaidoh turned around and sighed. He opened his eyes and cringed when he saw everyone standing around him wanting to know. "Ok…" Kaidoh said, he turned to Eiji, who looked confused. Kaidoh put his mouth to Eijis ear and whispered something. Eijis eyes grew wide. "Kaidohs mom is pregnant?!" He cried. Kaidoh did an anime fall. "NO!!" he cried, and then he tried again. Eijis eyes grew wide again. And this time he got it right. "Kaidohs…..PREGNANT?!!" he cried.


	2. who's the daddy?

"KAIDOHS...WHAT?!" everyone cried in unison. "whoa" was all Tezuka said. Everyone stood there with dumbfounded. Kaidoh began to get uncomfortable. "What?" he asked, turning around and crossing his arms. "Well if your pregnant why are you at practice?" Oishi asked, leaning in towards Kaidoh. Kaidoh backed away, blushing. "Uh..." he said. "How far along are you?" Fuji asked, a sadistic smile on his face. Kaidoh answered "4 months..." he said, looking down. "4 MONTHS?!!" Everyone cried in unison again. "Can you stop that?" Tezuka said, looking over at the still shocked regulars. "Sorry Buchou" Everyone said, at the same time (again). Tezuka shook his head.

Kaidoh suddenly stiffened as he felt a hand glide over his stomach. "What The Hell are you doing Sadaharu?!" Kaidoh cried, pushing the four- eyed regulars hand away. Inui smiled, and of course wrote in his book. "What are you writing?" Taka asked, trying to look over Inuis shoulder to see. "...nothing!" Inui said, quickly shutting the book. Kawamura shook his head and turned to Kaidoh. "So what is it?" he asked, smiling. Kaidoh answered "Boy" he simply said. Eiji whined, "Hey, how is it possible for you to get pregnant...you're a guy...ARE YOU GAY?!!" Eiji cried, making everyone jump. Oishi slapped a hand over Eiji's mouth to shut him up. Kaidoh looked down, and blushed. "Kaidoh...?" Fuji asked, putting a hand on the vipers shoulder. "Y-yeah I...am" he answered and closed his eyes bracing himself. No one did anything. Kaidoh opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

No one looked surprised. In fact everyone stood in pairs. "Hey you aren't alone, mamushi" Momo said putting and arm around a smiling Ryoma. "Yeah, it's ok to admit it" Eiji said, jumping up on Oishi, who laughed. Kaidoh looked over at Tezuka and Fuji, Fuji was hugging Tezuka from behind, smiling, (even Tezuka was smiling!) Kaidoh sighed and nodded, "Yeah..." he said. Eiji then jumped off of Oishi and landed next to Kaidoh putting an arm around his neck, almost strangling him. "SO...who's the...umm...father?!" he asked, sounding a little confused, he tapped his chin. Kaidoh looked at Eiji and blushed even redder, "Well..."

(A few hours later)

The regulars, walked down the sidewalk. "Oh I knew you guys were meant for each other!" Eiji cried, glomping Kaidoh, who sighed and tolerated it. "You're both kind of creepy and you...well...that's actually it" Eiji said, making Kaidoh shoot daggers at him, making Eiji shrink back behind Oishi. "soorrryyy..." chibi Eiji whined. After a while they finally reached the house they were looking for. Kaidoh stood on the first step and looked at the door. "Come on Kaidoh, you gotta tell him..." Oishi said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Kaidoh liked the encouragement but still wasn't sure. Then finally after a few moments he walked up and rang the bell, there were footsteps, the door opened...

sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter but i wanna keep ya in suspense, hahaha, i'm so evil...ok sorry but that is kind of the truth, enjoy! and review!!


	3. Daddy revealed, WTF!

"What are you doing here?" Kamio asked, not in a mean way, but confused to see all the Seigaku regulars standing outside his door. "Um..."Kaidoh began, he began to perspire and his face turned red. Kamio stood there his arms crossed, waiting...then he examined his nails. "You got something you want to tell me?" He asked, looking back up at Kaidoh. "Come on Kaidoh, TELL HIM!!" Eiji whined from behind Oishi. He was getting impatient. "Shut up Kikumaru!!" Kaidoh cried back. Eiji was silent. "Ok this is it...Kamio..." Kaidoh took Kamios' hand, making Kamio look even more confused. "Um...what the hell are you doing?" he asked. Kaidoh took a deep breath..."I'm pregnant..." he said. Kamio stared blankly for a moment...then he laughed. " A-are you serious?" Kamio said, between laughter, he was doubled over, everyone thought he was gonna die from lack of oxygen. " How can you get pregnant, it's not possible, you just came here to tell me that?" Kamio said, finally letting up on the laughter.

"I'm serious" Kaidoh said, seriously. Kamio looked at the regulars, trying to get a confirmation that this was a joke. No one said anything. Kamio looked back to Kaidoh and slightly frowned, "And Kamio...the father is...you" Kaidoh finished. Kamio froze and just stared. "Kamio?" Oishi asked, waving a hand in front of the red heads face. Then Kamio fainted, just like that, to the ground he went. "HOLY SHIT YOU KILLED HIM!!!" Fuji shouted. (WTF!!)

"So how do we wake him up?" Taka asked, when the regulars set the fainted Kamio on the couch in his house. " I don't know" Ryoma said, like the cocky little brat he is (he's still so cute though!) "We can throw cold water on him!" Eiji said, pulling a bucket of water from nowhere. "That works" Fuji said, he took the bucket and poured it on Kamio. Kamio bolted up coughing and sputtering. "What the Hell?!" he shouted, rubbing his eyes. He looked up and saw none other than the Seigaku regulars. "You guys...Oh man I wasn't dreaming was I?!" he cried, holding his head in his hands. "I'm only 16 I can't have a kid, especially with Mamushi!!" (They're all 16 because I say so) Kaidoh shrugged "It's not my fault" he said. "How do guys get pregnant in the first place?" Kamio asked. Everyone stopped...and thought. "I don't know, I think these authors have really twisted minds or something" Momo said, with a shrug. "Yeah!" Eiji cried. Everyone stared at him with blank expressions. "Yeah what?" Ryoma said. Eiji shrugged, "Just...yeah". Oishi sighed, "Oh Eiji..."

(Sorry for the shortness I will update soon ok and you will find out what happens to Kaidoh and Kamio in the next chapter, promise!)


	4. can't be that bad

"So how much longer do you have until you...you know...?" Kamio asked, he was still having a hard time believing he was the father of Kaidohs kid.

"4 months" Kaidoh said, his eyes closed. Kamio did an anime fall. Then he bolted up pointing his finger in Kaidohs face.

"You've been going around playing tennis with our kid for 4 months and didn't even know about it until just yesterday, what kind of mother are you?!!" Kamio took in a big breath (after saying all that in one breath). Evreyone stared at him for a while...just staring...yeah...

"ummm...yeah sort of" Kaidoh answered, actually giving Kamio a sorry smile. Kamio shook his head, scratching it.

"So what now I gotta follow you around until this kid is born?" Kamio asked, not in a mean tone, but an annoyed tone.

"Not necessarily...just be there for the birth or whenever Kaidoh needs your help," Eiji said "Then you'll have to live together forever and ever!" Eiji put his arms around the two drawing them close...they both gave Eiji "I'm gonna kill you if you don't get your hands off me" looks. Eiji once again shrank behind Oishi.

"Well it can't be that hard can it?" Kamio asked...

2 months later...

Kaidoh woke up the next morning feeling sick. He was over at Kamios house the night before because he wasn't feeling well, and he'd spent the night. Kamio, like the nice guy he is, let Kaidoh sleep in his bed, while Kamio slept on the floor. The clock said 4:00. Kaidoh got out of bed, trying not to wake up Kamio and went to the bathroom.

Kaidoh threw up several times...the sound of his retching had woke up Kamio and he was headed to the bathroom.

"Kaidoh?" he asked as he opened the door to investigate. Kaidoh was on his knees, leaned over the toilet, breathing heavily.

"Not that hard huh?" Kaidoh said, sounding a little pissed off, but he was too sick to be pissed off too long, because he puked again. Kamio knelt down next to Kaidoh and pat his back.

"I won't say I know how you feel...because I don't and never wanna know...but I want you to know that no matter what happens I will be there for you and our child, I won't leave you just because it may seem awkward.

"ok, thanks Kamio" Kaidoh said, suddenly he threw up all over Kamio.

"GAH, in the toilet not on ME!" Kamio shouted.

"Sorry" Kaidoh said, whining. (uh-huh)

(ok this story is almost done sorry it took so long to update i had crap to do...not really sure what all that was now but i did do crap...ok i'll update soooooon!)


	5. That time

2 months later...at 2 in the morning!

Kaidoh awoke with a pain in his stomach. It was like pain he'd never felt before. He got up trying not to disturb Kamio who was in bed next to him (awww..) and went to the bathroom. (yes another bathroom scene).

"Ugh I feel horrible," Kaidoh said, he sat on the toilet for a little bit and waited for the pain to subside. It didn't. Finally Kaidoh decided to take a shower and see how he felt afterwards. Kaidoh took off his clothes and then turning on the water, got in the shower.

"uhh..." Kaidoh sighed, the warm water felt good against his body. Suddenly out of nowhere a sheering pain went through him and he gasped, gripping the curtains, almost ripping them. Kaidoh began to breath harder and harder. The pain was getting stronger.

Kamio woke up when he heard a thump.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, he felt the empty side of the bed.

"Wait...empty?" Kamio thought for a moment, then his eyes grew wide, "KAIDOH!" Kamio bolted out of his bed and sprinted to the bathroom, bursting through the door. Kaidoh had fallen out of the shower and was now lying on the floor, helpless and in pain.

"Kaidoh are you alright, what's wrong?!" Kamio tryed to help Kaidoh up. Kaidoh moaned and gasped.

"It's...c-coming..." was all Kaidoh could manage to say. Kamio went wide eyed (if his eyes could get any bigger) and grabbed Kaidoh carrying him bridal style down the stairs, where he almost slipped, and out the door to the car.

Kamio was driving at least 90 mph, down a 20 mph road (omg). Kaidoh was next to him in the passenger seat moaning and groaning in a painful way.

"Can you stop moaning please?" Kamio asked, "I know you're in pain but that is getting a little annoying". (apparently Kamio has no clue how much pregnancy hurts...neither do I but i can just imagine).

Kaidoh looked at Kamio silent for a moment then...he started screaming, making Kamio jump, like, 5 ft in the air.

"Shit what is your problem?" Kamio shouted.

At the hospital...

Kamio carried Kaidoh into the hospital only 5 minutes after...

"Help us!" Kamio cried in desperation, he was holding a cringing Kaidoh bridal style, standing in the middle of the waiting room. A doctor came running up to them, quickly.

"What happened, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at Kaidoh to see what the problem was.

"He's pregnant!" Kamio cried. Everyone in the room stopped...just dead silent, and stared at Kamio and Kaidoh. The doctor frowned.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, sounding angry. Kamio couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What, NO...why would I come into the hospital at 2:35 in the damn morning, in my pajamas, holding a pregnant guy teenager in my arms bridal style and start screaming that he really is pregnant to the world, do you think i'm that stupid?!" Kamio cried, he was getting really pissed off. The doctor blinked a few times and then finally nodded.

"Ok come with me" the doctor said, he lead them quickly down the hall...

3 hours later...

Kamio was sitting in a chair, waiting, it was now 5:40 in the morning. Kamio had called most of the regulars and for some reason Tachibana and Shinji from his own team, they had all said they were on their way. First to show up were Eiji, Oishi, and Tezuka.

"Hey Daddy!" Eiji cried, running up to Kamio and hugging him, "excited?" Kamio looked down then back up at Eiji, who was beaming. Kamio smiled and...nodded.

"Yeah...actually I am" he answered. This made the regulars smile, even Tezuka. Suddenly Ryoma, Momo, Shinji, and Tachibana showed up.

"Well Kamio looks like you're a father...and at such a young age" Shinji said, there seemed to be a hint of jealousy in his voice, but he choked it back when Tachibana gave him a stern look.

"Congratulations" Tachibana and Ryoma said at the same time. Kamio smiled again and nodded thanks.

"So is Kaidoh gonna die?" Momo asked.

"MOMO!!" Eiji cried, pouncing on him, angrily and putting a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

4 hours later...

It was now 9:20 in the morning. The regulars had gone next door and gotten some breakfast from Mcdonalds. (I don't know if they have a mcdonalds in Prince of Tennis so go with it) and were just going down the hall to wait some more, when a doctor came up to Kamio.

"Your officially a father" he said, feeling a little awkward telling that to a 16 year old. Everyone, especially Kamio beamed. They were lead a little farther down the hall to a room, where the doctor opened the door, letting them in. In the room they saw Kaidoh in a bed holding a bundle, looking down at it and...smiling. Kamio full of joy looked at the doctor, pleadingly. The doctor nodded and Kamio quickly walked to Kaidohs side.

Kaidoh looked up and smiled at Kamio. Kamio looked down at the bundle and smiled. The baby looked like (not exactly) Kamio and had Kaidohs hair, and its hair was red.

"Looks just like you" Kaidoh said, soon everyone else came over to see the baby.

"Kaidohs a mommy" Eiji cried, hugging Kaidoh.

"He's so cute" Momo said, "wow never thought i'd say that".

"Momo..." Tezuka said, glaring, but smiled at the baby and Kaidoh.

"..." Shinji and Ryoma stayed quiet but smiled.

"Congratulations Kamio, Kaidoh" Tachibana said, he pat Kamio on the back and nodded at Kaidoh.

"What is his name?" Oishi asked. This made everyone think.

Kamio finally answered their question. "How about Kai?" he said. Kaidoh smiled and nodded.

"I like that name" he answered. Momo pouted.

"I thought you were gonna name it Takeshi" he said.

"Momo, that's your name" Ryoma said, looking at Momo like " you're so dumb"

"I know" Momo said, smiling stupidly.

Everyone shook their heads and sighed.

(That is it, I hope you liked the story, sorry if there wasn't enough humor it was supposed to be funny, but I wrote it so i'm not sure well please review and once again hope you liked it! xD)


End file.
